The present invention relates to 17.alpha.-alkyl-17.beta.-hydroxy-1.alpha.-methyl-4-androsten-3-ones having highly desirable topical antiandrogenic activity.
17.beta.-Hydroxy-1.alpha.,17.alpha.-dimethyl-4-androsten-3-one has been known for a long time. It is distinguished inter alia by an anabolic activity [F. Neumann and R. Wiechert, Arzneimittelforschung [Drug Research] 15: 1968 et seq., specifically 1177 (1965)].